Bailando fue
by gmv cullen
Summary: Bella una joven de 17 años en ultimo año de instituto comparte una aventura con sus 2 mejores amigas... ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? quien adivinaria que esa propuesta en aquel club esa noche cambiaria sus vidas y encontrarian el verdadero amor? B/E- R/E- A/J
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Pues que puedo decir, mi primer fic, una idea que tuve de un momento para otroo jejejeje, mi cerebro funciona asii ;) y pues con un poquito de ayuda de una amiga que ya tiene tiempito en FF logre hacer mi primer fic es como mi bebe jejeje el primero de los muchos que vendran :D por los momentos no tengo Beta T.T pero bueeh ya vere como hago con la ayuda de mi amiga es mas que sufiente :) por los momentos... Espero les gustee..!!! **

**Bailando fue…**

Aquí vamos de nuevo… La tortura de nunca acabar… Pues yo soy Isabella, aunque odio ese nombre y prefiero que me llamen Bella, soy normal por donde me vean, pequeña de 1.65 de estatura, cabello castaño, muy común lo se, ojos grandes y marrones; de acuerdo ahora que ya nos presentamos les contare el por que de mi tormento:

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, cuantas veces te lo he dicho TODO lo que compramos es necesario!!!- Alice pequeño duende adicto a las compras, lo que nunca termine de entender fue que si esa es su obsesión por que me arrastra con ella? Ella con su 1.60, cabello negro azabache y tirando en cada dirección posible es capaz de someter a cualquiera, un consejo no le lleven la contraria o si no sus hermosos ojos color miel se transformaran en ojos de cachorrito lastimado y ese será tu ultimo error…-

-Alice cariñoo espantaras a Bella- Tan compresible mi rose! Ella es mi otra mejor amiga en toodo el mundo aunque mas parezca una modelo de Milán es una hermosa rubia con un gran corazón y un temperamento fuerte- Solo hay que razonar con ella: querida bells o aceptas estas bolsas o muy por la noche cuando estés dormida agarrare tus converse y me las llevare a un sitio muuy muuy lejano y entonces andarás en tacones todo el tiempo!- Ok, esa es una parte de rose que no conocen es malévola y sabe como persuadirme esta rubia de ojos azules me matar algún día, ya sea por que venga en la noche a matarme o por darle un bajón a mi autoestima cada vez que salimos, aunque no tengo nada contra ella, digo es mi mejor amiga y la adoro solo que admitámoslo ella es la próxima top model del mundoo entero a quien no le da un bajón de autoestima a su lado por Dioos!!-

-De acuerdo las aceptare solo por que ambas logran asustarme y acepto que lo haré por el bien de mis queridas converse…- Lo que una tiene que hacer para cuidar a sus buenos amigos…- Bueno chicas que tal si ya nos vamos a casa? Estoy cansada además mañana es viernes, debo presentar el final de matemáticas así que debo estudiar!!! Ya es muchoo centro comercial por un día sii? -Dioos que digan que sii por favorcito! Además es en serio no he estudiado nada y mañana es el examen final!! Me ira fatal si no llego a leer por lo menos…-

-De acuerdo…-Dijeron ambas al unísono, gracias Dios juro que pagare promesas*, digo luego de 8 horas de caminar por un mall debía cansarme no??- Pero no te ilusiones querida bella, ya que mañana es VIERNES!!!-Grito rose- Y ya sabes lo que quiere decir no???-Mmm déjame pensar, leer un buen libro, estudiar, dormir, ver una película tal vez?-

- Pues déjame decirte querida bella que no es nada de lo que estas pensando! Nada de quedarse un viernes por la noche leyendo tu viejo libro de orgullo y vanidad o como sea que se llame o quedarte viendo Romeo y Julieta que de seguro te lo debes de saber de memoria…

-Alicee, primero es "orgullo y prejuicio", segundo aun no he visto todas las versiones de Romeo y Julieta y pues no imagino que mas hacer un viernes a parte de hacer pijamazas cosa que no creo que hagamos pues ya hicimos una la semana pasada…-Umm sii lo recuerdo bieen , Rose me arreglaba el cabello en suaves ondas mientras allie se encargaba de mis uñas, si una tortura ya que luego me obligaron a usar una mini pijama arghhhh de solo acordarme se me ponen los pelos de punta, no es que no disfrute el tiempo con mis amigas solo que no disfruto el hecho de que siempre quieran jugar a "bella la muñeca tamaño natural que todas desean tener" digo mi apariencia no es extraordinaria así que me acepto tal como soy no tengo por que andar poniéndome un mascara de maquillaje solo para que unos idiotas me hagan cumplido o si?-

-Déjame decirte bell*, que no te dejaremos encerrada así que te dejaremos ir por hoy solo por que tienes finales mañana ehh? Y pasaremos a eso de las 6 en la tarde para alistarnos por que vamos a un club que abrió nuevoo, es lo mejor según las criticas y tenemos que ir a ver que tal ok? Ningún no por respuesta y te pondrás todo lo que queremos si no quieres tener un problema con nosotras te queda claro?- Mi sutil rose… No se cuando dejo de ser tierna… Obvioo nunca lo fue jejejeje, pues ya dicho esto estaba en el frente de mi casa, digamos que el porshe turbo amarillo de alice y una súper velocidad hicieron que el camino se me hiciera corto gracias a Dios!-

-Bueno chicas acepto la condición, pero quiero algo que sea mas largo que una servilleta de acuerdo? Recuerden que no somos strippers ok??? Hablamos mañana mis niñas cuídense si? Yo intentare estudiar con el poco tiempo que me queda…-bufido por parte de ambas- Chicaas mas bien deséenme buena suerte!!!-

-Como si la necesitaras Bell además eres súper buena en mate! Mas bien explícanos- Dijo allie con cara de cachorrito- hablamos mañana cariño, kisses and bites jajajajajaja- Peculiar manera de despedirse no? Pues si ella es así acostúmbrense, ya yo lo hice…-

-Bye bell cariño estudia mucho eh? Y que no se te olvide pedirle permiso al jefe Swan- Y sin mas partieron, entre a mi casa, en la sala viendo un partido de fútbol estaba Char, papa como siempre muy entretenido viendo la pantalla plana con ojos fijos, muy raro no encontrarlo absorto viendo un "juego" donde todos se golpean y van detrás de un balón… como si fuese muy divertidoo-

-Isabella cariño no me había dado cuenta que llegaste, te traje un poco de pizza, bueno mas bien de lo que quedo ya que ya comí así no tienes que preocuparte por la cena- En ese momento Charlie no había volteado…- Wow Bella venimos cargados no?, tendremos que ponerle un limite a allie y a Rose si es que queremos que nuestra casa siga siendo de dos pisos jajajaja por que con todas esas bolsas que traes a diario tu closet hará que nos hundamos!-

-De acuerdo papa y gracias por la pizza, supongo que tendremos que darle un limite, sabes subiré dejare esto en el cuarto y bajare a comer lo mas rápido que pueda por que debo estudiar para mi prueba de mate, probablemente no me veas la cara hasta mañana así que buenas noches, duerme bien- Con eso le doy un beso en su mejilla, el se ruboriza como siempre, otro punto que tenemos en común los Swan, nos ruborizamos por todo!, tal vez no debería agradecerle por esta cualidad ya que me hace quedar en vergüenza casi siempre…-

-De acuerdo Belly bells no te esfuerces mucho ehh? Ya eres muy buena y no quiero que se te reviente el cerebro a tus 17 añitos de vida ok? Además ya estas en ultimo año deberías relajarte un poco y eso te lo dice tu padre jejeje…-

-Ok papa, hablamos mañana…

Ya en la comodidad de mi habitación, luego de comer dos trozos de pizza me dispuse a relajarme; me di un corto baño, me puse mi pijama favorita- Unos shorts de cuadros y una camisilla blanca- Y ahora si me dispuse a estudiar…

-

Termine de estudiar como a las 2 horas y ya me estaba empezando a quedar dormida cuando mi Iphone repica: I'm a barbie girl in a barbie World life in plastic, is fantastic*…- Rose… le pusimos ese repique allie y yo como una pequeña broma personal, ya saben cabello rubio, cuerpo escultural, una perfecta barbie…Que querrá Rose a esta hora???-

"_Bells se que ya debiste terminar de estudiar mañana pasaremos allie y yo a tu casa como a las 6 para alistarnos, tenemos algo muy importante y divertido que nos paso regreso a casa, pero ya tendremos tiempo para mañana que estés bien y tengas dulces sueños… Hablamos mañana, bye doll* (k)"_

_Rose..._

Umm que le habrá sucedido que fuera tan interesante… pensando en esto y en mi maravilloso parcial de matemáticas me rendí en los brazos de Morfeo y caí rendida en un sueño maravilloso, esperando que sucesos atormentaran mi día…

**Espero les haya gustado ^^.... Como ya dije es mi bebitoo jejeje aclaraciones:**

*** Pagar promesas: Algo asi como rezar o pagar por algo que le pediste a un santo xD asi le decimos en mi Pais jejeje.**

***Bell: (Campanita) jejeje me imagino que por chiquita no? aunque le quedaria mejor a allie por lo inquieta xD**

*** I'm a baribie girl in a barbie world, life un plastic is fantastic... : Cancion de aqua, popular en los 90's la puse por que creo que le pega a Rose ademas de que es un chiste presonal de Bells y Aliie xD**

*** Bye Doll: Adios Muñeca... Una frase muuy propia de rosely :) lo repetira muchoo jejeje **

*** Kisses and bites: Besos y mordicos jejejeje muuy Allie yo tambien lo digo muy a seguido cuando me despido de alguien ^^**

**Sin mas nos vemos en la prox ;) actualizare a seguido por que digamos que me gusta escribir y las ideas fluyen libremente por mi cabecita, ademas de que tengo las tarde librees Wiiiiii* y tendre oportunidad de escribir por que soy muuy rapida ;D**

**Estare muuy feliz si me dan un review :) y pues si no diganme si les gusto o no la historia y asi mejorarla ;) byeee (k)3**


	2. entre mensajitos y examen?

**Holas :) aqui el 2do capitulo... Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Rose pov's**

Iba en el porche con mi linda cuñadita allie luego de dejar a bells en su casa para que estudiara, ashhh ella no se cansa de estudiar, nosotras la sacamos pero a ella no le gusta digamos que, la vida nocturna, así que es muy difícil… Pero mañana ella saldrá con nosotras a ese club a como de lugar.

Hey rose, estas en la luna???- Algo parecido jejejeje- Ya llegaste a tu casa… saluda a jazzy de mi parte dile que no puedo llegar a saludarlo por que tengo que ir a la lavanderia a recoger algo para mama… Te llamo en la noche cariño para planear bien que haremos mañana… Kisses and bytes amiga!

Bueno allie al hablamos por la noche, tranquila yo le digo a Jasper aunque se molestara conmigo por no avisarle para salir, así que mejor llámalo tu y arréglate con tu jazzy… Bye allie…-Me despedí de mi enana favorita y entre a la casa lo que no esperaba era encontrarme en la sala una batalla campal…

Hey chiquillos!!! Paren de lanzar cosas por que si me cae algo de eso pedirán no haber nacido –Acto seguido la sala quedo tranquila y en silencio, ja! Mi poder de dominancia es bueno no?- Que sucede aquí jazz???

Hola Rose querida pues no se si te acordaras de Ed y Emm ellos estudiaron con nosotros en primaria!!! Me los encontré en el instituto, ambos vinieron a Forks de nuevo no te parece genial? –Genial era quedarse cortos! Digo Oh my god!!! Como pasa el tiempo no??? Yo estaba con ellos en primaria cuando utilizaba lentes y frenos! Obvio hubo un cambio para mejor tanto para los hermanos Cullen como para mí!!! A allie le fascinara todo este tema del reencuentro!-

Hola Rosie como estas? Me dirás que no te acuerdas de mí??? –Oh Emm como no acordarme de ti si cuando te fuiste a Chicago con tu familia mi corazón se partió en dos!!! Y no lo digo bromeando aunque era muy pequeña sabia que Emmett seria mi primer amor, digo el mejor amigo de mi hermano, estudiaba conmigo y prácticamente su casa era mi casa! Definitivamente un amor lindo; pero ahora que lo veo WOW, esta yummy, músculos desarrollados, altura perfecta para mi 1.70 y tacones, pero lo mas importante de todo esa mirada de niño travieso y esos hoyuelos que me derriten…-

-Hey Rosalie Hale estas ahí?

-Ohh si lo siento Emmett solo estaba recordando viejos tiempo como estas?

-Pues como veo no tan bien como tu princesa…- Uff ahora si me derreti… Oh Dios, Edward casi lo olvido, que falta de modales de mi parte…-

-Tan caballeroso Emm jejejeje creo que nos divertiremos mucho – Le di un guiño y voltee a ver a mi hermano que me miraba con desaprobación… Pues que se le hace…-

-Hola Ed como estas? Ya veo que creciste ehh?- Pequeño chiste personal ya que era tan pequeño como un renacuajo jejejejeje-

-Hola Rosalie, pues si el tiempo nos ha cambiado para mejor no? Ya te quitaron los frenos y los lentes en mi opinión el tiempo ayuda no? –El siempre con sus comentarios algo sarcásticos, umm me recuerda al alguien…-

-Ok chicos ya es mucha platica si? Rose ya nos tenemos que ir, Emmett va a averiguar si encuentra algún trabajo e iremos a dar unas vueltas si?

-Adiós Rose –Dijeron al unísono Ed y mi Emm el cual se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla la cual dejo ardiendo como en fuego y cuando se aparto juro que me sonroje por primera vez en años! Menos mal y ya se habían ido y no se dieron cuenta, por que el Oso que hubiera pasado hubiese sido impresionante!

Debo decirle a Alice brandon las buenas nuevas!!! De seguro se emocionara…

_Allie a que no te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar! O mejor dicho a quien me acabo de reencontrar…_

_Rose_

Luego de 2 minutos allie respondió:

_Que sucedió Rose???_

_Allie Al_

_Pues que a lo que me dejaste en mi casa estaban los hermanos Cullen! He vuelto a ver a mi oso Emm!!! Y de paso vi a Ed y se me ha ocurrido una idea fenomenal_

_Rose_

_Ahh sii? Que espectacular que hayan regresado, ahora el grupo estará completo!!! Y que idea atraviesa esa cabecita malévola tuya eh? _

_Allie Al_

_-_ Yo malévola? Jamás! Solo un poco calculadora y manipuladora pero malévola no! Tengo una buena idea entre manos pero antes le escribiré a bells…

"_Bells se que ya debiste terminar de estudiar mañana pasaremos allie y yo a tu casa como a las 6 para alistarnos, tenemos algo muy importante y divertido que nos paso regreso a casa, pero ya tendremos tiempo para mañana que estés bien y tengas dulces sueños… Hablamos mañana, bye doll (k)"_

_Rose..._

Umm luego de escribirle a Bella le escribí a Allie un mensaje explicándole un pequeño plan que quiero llevar a cabo…

_Allie tu recuerdas que yo te dije que a mi me gustaba Emm? Pues al parecer sigo sintiendo algo por el, de ahí el hecho de que no he tenido novio… Le he extrañado muchísimo y pues ahora que esta aquí no puedo dejar de pensar en que tal vez yo también podría gustarle a el y que quizás podríamos tener algo… Pero eso no queda ahí, ya que Bella también esta incluida, Ed ya regreso y es igual a ella, le gusta leer y se la mantiene estudiando además tiene la misma edad creo que será perfecto tu que opinas?_

_Rose_

_Umm lo sabia, el es tu destino Rose y no te preocupes yo ayudare ;) y lo de Bells me parece una gran idea, en nuestra salida de mañana podemos invitar a los chicos y ver que tal eh? Pero a Bella ni una palabra si no se negara a ir a ese club! Recuerdas la ultima vez que le quisimos encontrar pareja? Se rehusó y pues lo dejo embarcado* así que Rose yo tengo un presentimiento de que todo ira bien! Mañana te ayudo a planear bien hablamos muñeca (k) :D_

_Allie Al_

Este fin de semana promete ser interesante y con la ayuda de Al se que todo saldra bien… Ya quiero hablar con Emm, digo hay tanto que contarnos y decirnos que no nos alcanzara un día…

Mañana será un día muy largo, por eso me voy a dormir digo hay que dormir 10 horas diarias, este cuerpo no se mantiene solo, necesita ayuda….

**Bella pov's**

Bella, Bella, Bella es tarde hija… Tienes examen a primera hora, despierta!!!

Umm, mi despertador personal alias "Renee mi madre" hizo que saltara de la cama a lo que dijo: _examen a primera hora_…

-Buenos días mama que hora es?

-Bueno Bells son las 6:35 y tu examen es a las 7:15 así que apresúrate para que puedas comer algo eh…

Dicho esto brinque de la cama y bus1que unos pants cómodos que estaba al fondo de mi closet, una franela de "_the ramones" * _y mis converse negras, mis fieles compañeras…

Luego de un flash/bath* baje lista para tragarme lo que estuviera enfrente de mi…

30 min. mas tarde ya estaba a bordo de mi mercedes gris (Lo se ostentoso, pero así son mis padres, digamos que les gusta "complacerme" con "gustos" innecesarios… creo que con una bicicleta me bastaría pero ya que ellos insisten…)

Llegue justo antes de que cerraran la puerta del salón "supuestamente lista" para mi examen de matemática; me senté en mi puesto habitual, ya que Rose y Allie no compartían esta clase conmigo y por lo general me sentaba en la esquina mas apartada…

El profesor entrego los exámenes y pues debo admitirlo yo pensé que estarían mas difíciles, pero esto estaba súper fácil!!! Lo termine en 10 min. y lo entregue, el profesor Brown me miro como si tuviera 2 cabezas y 3 pares de ojos y reviso mi examen a ver si lo tenia correcto, cuando se percato de que lo tenia bien me dejo salir…

Gracias a Dios traje mi libro de cumbres borrascosas (Lo se ridículo lo he leído como 3 veces…) Pero al menos me entretendría en este tiempo libre…

Fue ahí cuando vi a un Dios pasar, un ser maravilloso, con un look despreocupado se paseaba por el campus un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80m de cabellos cobrizos y despeinados, una piel nívea y cremosa que se veía suave, provocaba e incitaba a que la tocases…Bella límpiate!! La baba se te esta saliendo… el no estará a tu altura… Pero ver no es un pecado o si???

El Dios griego se alejo mas rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado y en un parpadeo ya no estaba… como si de una fantasía se hubiese tratado, dejándome a mí y a mi libro en el aire…

Así trascurrió 1 hora de mi vida, leyendo y no leyendo mi libro y pensando en aquel ser que ilumino la escuela, digo si esta por aquí debe ser que estudiara aquí o piensa hacerlo… lo que significa que lo volveré a ver!!!

El día paso así sin mas, entre a biología y vi gimnasia con el entrenador Clapp mas no me volví a encontrar a ese hombre tan perfecto… Umm son las 2, me apresurare a llegar a casa para almorzar, hacer mis deberes y todo eso antes de que Allie y Rose lleguen… De tanto pensar se me había olvidado completamente que día es hoy… VIERNES, mi tortura recién empieza… reprimí un gemido; que planes tendrán mis amigas para esta noche???

Mejor no le doy más vueltas y veremos que sucederá…

***Embarcado:Dejar botado o plantado a alguien..**

***The ramones: Famosa banda de rock de los 80's ( yo personalmente los amo *-*)**

**Buenoo los reviews T.T no llegan :( gracias por los alerts!!! :)**

**Pero los reviews tambien me harian muuuuy feliiiiz =D mas tarde subo el otro cap ;D**


	3. Prepararnos para que?

**Aqui el 3er capitulo :D no lo subi ayer por que uno se desmotiva cuando ve que no hay reviews T.T**

**Igual y agradezco por los favorites pero si se puede please dejen un review digo, es mi primera historia no me hagn sentir mal vale?**

**Ya les dejo el 3er capitulo pues aclaraciones al fondo, ya saben ;D**

**Edward's pov:**

De regreso a Forks… Un estado muy lluvioso del que nos marchamos unos años atrás gracias al trabajo de mi padre; Carlisle es un cirujano muy famoso, por lo que al terminar la primaria nos mudamos a Chicago el junto con mi madre, Esme que es diseñadora de interiores y mi hermano mayor Emmett nos mudamos de Forks y dejamos a todos nuestros amigos atrás, ahora 5 años después estamos de regreso!!!!

No veía la hora de regresar, digo Forks es algo deprimente todo es _tan verde y húmedo…_Pero digamos que con el tiempo te acostumbras y hasta llega a ser acogedor.

Ahora me encontré con Jasper, Emmett y yo estabamos en su casa cuando Rosalie llego, me pude dar cuenta que Emm tenia la baba afuera, nota mental: molestar a Emmett al respecto, digo no es que yo sea malo, si no que nadie ha logrado dejar a emm boquiabierto, aunque admitámoslo Rose esta hermosa… bueno no tanto como aquella hermosa niña de hace 4 años atrás, ella fue lo que mas me dolió dejar, estaba enamorado de ella… Pero fui tan tímido que nunca fui capaz de acercarme a ella y preguntarle su nombre, al llegar a Chicago las mujeres _por no se que razón_ se sentían atraídas hacia mi, así que si… tuve un largo historial de noviazgos…Pero ninguno me llenaba, todas se iban a lo físico y por lo general no tenían nada en la cabeza, espero que con mi llegada a Forks la vuelva a ver… Por ahora ye me inscribí en el instituto para mi ultimo año y pues espero conseguirla, aunque lo mas probable es que no, ya que mi suerte apesta…

En ese momento mi celular empieza a sonar, es un mensaje el numero es desconocido…

_Hey Edward que tal? Es Rosalie este es mi numero, hoy por la noche saldremos a un club nocturno que han estrenado será que Emm y tu se animan? Van allie, Jazz una amiga y yo…Responde y porfa recuerda decirle a Emm sii?? Un (k) :D_

Rosalie… Ummm me vendría muy bien una salida entre _amigos_ además es el estreno de un club… como me lo puedo perder… Ya mismo le diré a Emm…

_Toc toc toc…_

-Emm!!!! Rosalie envió un mensaje invitándonos a un club esta noche –Dije desde la puerta con miedo de entrar y no saber que me encontraría-

-Que Rosalie queeee???? –Algunas cosas cayeron y segundos después apareció el oso- Ya va repíteme lo que dijiste…

-Rosalie nos invito a un club que estrenaran esta noche van Allie, Jazz, Rose y una amiga de ella… vamos?-No lo pensó mucho cuando me respondió…-

-Pues obvio que sii!!! Respóndele y pregúntale la hora… Nos hacia falta una salidita no hermanito??? Muy pronto iniciare la universidad y tengo que disfrutar mientras pueda jajajajajaja…

-Ok Emm ya le respondo, ahora ve y recoge las cosas que tiraste antes de que llegue mama y te regañe por andar haciendo desastres…

_Hey Rose, Emm esta mas que dispuesto a ir, así que dime el lugar y la hora si?_

_E.C_

Unos minutos después contesto Rose el mensaje:

_Genial, nos vemos en mi casa a las 10 :) saludos a Emm y dale mi número que cuando quiera puede hablar conmigo si necesita ir a algún lado o cualquier cosa me puede escribir igual tu eh? Bye muacks… (K)_

_Rose_

Umm aquí me huele a gato encerrado pero bueno… Luego de darle el numero de Rose a un muy emocionado Emmett me dispuse a buscar que ropa me pondría esta noche ya que eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando me desperté de mi _siesta_, si tal vez suene como algo de niños pero me gusta dormir por las tardes… me relaja, bueno ya tenia lo que me iba a poner, unos vaqueros y una camisa de vestir azul oscuro con unos zapatos negros basta no? Es algo básico… Emmett estaba dando vueltas por toda la casa a lo que dieron las 9:30 ya estabamos listos, Emm cargaba una camisa blanca de botones con un Jean oscuro desgastado y unas vans*, si lo se un estilo algo loco, pero así es el… Tal vez se le cayo a mama de los brazos cuando acababa de nacer… luego de despedirnos de nuestros padres partimos a casa de los Hale en el súper gigante jeep de emm ya que el no quería llevar mi aston, decía que era muy _ostentoso, o que llamaba mucho la atención en un pueblo como este_, en realidad estaba empezando a hablar como un padre… Muy raro en Emmett….

Ya estabamos en camino a casa de los gemelos, tengo un presentimiento y se que será algo bueno… (I gotta a feeling-Black eyes peas) Espero que todo vaya bien como ha ido hasta ahora, quien sabe que sorpresas nos depare esta noche de luna llena…

**Bella's pov**

11 de la mañana… Me voy despertando, si lo se ridículo, es que hoy viernes no tenia instituto, así que tuve el día libre para dormir yay!!! Pero solo hasta las 6 por que a esa hora llegan mis torturadoras personales por excelencia, bien conocidas como Mary Alice Brandon y Rosalie Lilian Hale…

Llene un cuenco de cereales y desayune lentamente disfrutando de mi libertad condicional, ya que mama y papa estaba en sus respectivos trabajos (Charlie alias "jefe swan" y mama rediseñando una casa de la época colonial con una muy buena amiga de ella una tal _Esme…_)

Disfrute de mi libertad comiendo, leyendo y viendo "Romeo y Julieta" hasta que se me hicieron las 5:55 gemí, ya sabia lo que me estaba esperando… Un mensaje llego casi leyéndome el pensamiento…

_Bella ni intentes escapar eh amiga estamos a 2 cuadras de tu casa… espéranos en la puerta :)_

_Allie Al _

Le falto el alias: Demonio de las compras…

Acto seguido mi timbre sonó… Que comience el calvario*…

Abrí la puerta y vi una mancha negra colgarse de mi cuello con los brazos llenos de bolsas…

-Hola bells, ni te imaginas las opciones de ropa que te trajimos rose y yo…-Umm no pasan de ser mas largo que una servilleta me imagino… Alice leyó mi pensamiento y dijo- Pues son cosas muy lindas y que te quedaran genial así que no te quejes… -Pequeña psíquica…-

-Hola Bella como estas amiga? Ya te preparaste psicológicamente para tu tarde eh?- Jajajajaja muy cómica ¬ ¬ pues Rosalie traía una maleta y diversos bolsos, parecia que se fueran de viaje, no sabia que necesitaban tanto material para llevarme a salir a un club…-

-Pues Rose eso era lo que estaba haciendo antes que llegaran ustedes dos… Por cierto quienes van esta noche con nosotras?-Compartieron miradas cómplices… mmm que se traerán estas dos???-

-Pues nosotras obviamente –Dijo Rose rodando los ojos…-Emm un amigo de nuestra infancia, Jazz y el hermano de Emm que también fue nuestro amigo de la infancia…

-Umm bien…-Respondí con desgano…-

-Bueno, bueno menos platica y mas acción eh?? Hoy la casa de bell será un spa 5 estrellas solo para nosotras…-Chillo Allie claramente emocionada, lo que significa malas noticias para mi… Wiiii, saltare de felicidad… Noten el sarcasmo por favor…-

Toda la tarde y parte de la noche se la pasaron poniéndome mascarillas, cremas, depilaron con cera cada parte mi cuerpo hasta dejarme sin un pelito si quiera… Como a las 8 me entre a bañar apresurada por ellas… Me lave mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresiias que es mi favorito y dado que no quería salir por lo relajada que estaba Allie empezó a tocar la puerta como una loca… Cuando Salí eran las 8:30 ellas estaban a punto de volverse locas… Allie agarro mis manos y pies cubriendo mis uñas con un rojo potente y oscuro que me hacia sentir como shakira en su video "_she wolf" _, mientras Rose secaba mi cabello el proceso duro aproximadamente media hora, con varios gemidos y quejas de mi parte estaba prácticamente lista, solo faltaba colocarme la ropa ya que aun estaba con toalla y mi maquillaje el cual Allie y Rose dijeron que seria algo simple… Me dejaron viendo TV mientras ellas se iban arreglando para "no perder el tiempo", a lo que salieron mi autoestima bajo 10 pisos, Alice estaba hermosa con un vestido a rayas horizontales con todos los colores del arco iris, ceñido y llegaba aproximadamente hasta su muslo, su cabello suelto y peinado a propósito mirando en cada dirección posible, sus zapatos unos tacones infinitos y llevaba un bolso estilo sobre* Fucsia del mismo color de los zapatos, muy de su estilo cabe destacar…

Por su parte Rose llevaba una falda de Jean que llegaba justo debajo de su trasero, apretada y con las orillas deshilachadas, una blusa roja cuello de tortuga muy ceñida a sus curvas, unos tacones rojos de punta fina súper altos y un bolso de mano negro, su cabello color amarillo caía en cascadas de rizos complejos que pareciera hubiese tardado horas en vez de unos cuantos minutos en ser ejecutado…

-Ok bella, tienes dos opciones: Un vestido morado con vuelos y llega hasta la rodilla o un lindo vestido azul oscuro que va hasta medio muslo y es ceñido, el ultimo iría con unos tacones negros y un minibag* negro- Dijo Allie en tono desafiante…- Y déjame decir… ya escogimos por ti, te pondrás el azul oscuro por que es tu color y por que no dejaríamos que te pusieras el morado ni para ir a misa!!!

-Hey pero no era que traían varias opciones!!!- contraataque-

-Umm si querida Bells pero ya sabemos que tus gustos son mas de una mojigata que de una joven de 17 así que te pondrás el azul ok? Así que mete tu culo al baño y póntelo antes de que te lo ponga yo!!!- Dijo rosalie, no me quedo mas que resignarme, digo son 2 contra 1 llevo todas las de perder…- Ahh y en el baño te dejamos un conjunto de ropa interior que te debes poner con ese vestido para que no se te marque…

Enfurruñada me dirigí al baño… Me encontré con una gran bolsa color _rosa_ lo cual solo significaría dos cosas para mi: _victoria secret/mi muerte en una bolsa_… lo se soy dramática pero es que ¿que hay de malo con mi ropa interior?, digo ellas no deberían preocuparse por mi ropa interior…

Me acerque a la peligrosa bolsa y me conseguí con una tanga diminuta y un strapless* los dos del mismo tono de azul del vestido con un ligero borde de encaje negro, no lo debo decir enfrente de ellas, pero la verdad si estaba muy lindo el conjunto… No daré mi brazo a torcer por que si lo hago, harán estas cosas mas a menudo y quizás cosas peores, así que mejor no le tento a la suerte y me quedo calladita…

Me deslice por el vestido y cerré el cierre que estaba a un costado y me asome al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el baño, aun si mis zapatos, sin maquillaje y sin arreglarme el pelo me veía muy bien!!! Y es difícil que yo lo admita… De verdad que ellas si saben como escoger ropa, tal vez deberían dedicarse profesionalmente a esto, se harían muy ri- Isabella Marie Swan o sales del baño ya o asumiremos que algo te trago!!!- Me interrumpió la enana y llamándome por mi nombre completo, ashh!!!

-Ya chicas ven que no me trago nada…-Dije mientras salia del baño mientras ellas estaban con sus bocas formando una perfecta "o" asombradas me imagino por mi cambio…-

-Bella te ves maravillosa, y te admiraría por mas tiempo pero necesitamos maquillarte y arreglarte el cabello, así que siéntate!!!-Me dijo Rose…-

Media hora mas tarde, mi cabello estaba completamente lacio y tenia un ligero maquillaje que constaba solo de delineador negro nada de sombras solo un poco de compacto, un poco de rubor y un lipgloss (Brillo labial), las tres nos vimos al espejo y nos tomamos muchas fotos antes de salir, ya que eran las 9:45 y la casa de los Hale quedaba medio lejos de la mía… Partimos en el auto de Rose, yo acomodándome mi vestido ya que me sentía medio incomoda y sentía que se me iba a salir una bubbie por que en muy raras ocasiones utilizaba vestido strapless y este hacia milagros es decir hacia que se me vieran grandes y que decir de mis caderas! Se veían de muerte… esperen fui yo la que dijo eso??? Umm. (Good girls go bad-Cobra star ship ft Leighton meester)

Llegamos a casa de los Hale, nos bajamos las 3 del BMW convertible rojo de rose y unos chicos iban pasando en patinetas, decir que se iban a desinflar* seria poco, no les prestamos atención y entramos, algo que no pude evitar fue notar el enorme jeep que estaba estacionado en el frente aunque supuse que seria de Emmett o tal vez del viejo amigo de las muchachas…

Cuando nos adentramos en la casa mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo… De seguro ya mis ojos no se encontraban en su lugar si no en alguna esquina del hall* de los gemelos… (The phrase that pays- the academy is…)

**Buenooo pues lo que esta entre parentesis son canciones que me parecio pegaban con cada situacion xD**

**Ademas las 3 son mis canciones favoritas por ahora, no me las puedo despegar jejejeje!**

**umm aclaraciones:**

**Vans*:Tipo de calzado tanto para hombres como para mujeres que es como deportivo informal, por mi parte me fascinan!!! pero mas me fascinaria verlo en los pies de Emmett BABA* que raro sono eso jajaja!**

**Calvario*: Es como el camino que hizo Jesucristo hacia la cruz, eso quiere decir el comienzo de algo que te torturara o que no te gusta xP**

**Bolso esrilo sobre*:Ya saben los que son pequeños y larguitos que parecen sobres xD**

**Minibag*:Algo parecido al estilo sobre pero solo quiere decir pequeño y tiene varias formas...**

**Strapless*:Sosten sin tiritas, especiales para vestidos sin mangas...**

**Y pues creo que ya xD**

**Para el proximo capitulo la cancion del inico sera de 3oh!3 _startruk_,tambien la tengo pegada jejeje en ralidad todas las de ellos :)**

**Umm ya tengo el prox cap solo me faltan reviews T.T**

**Besooos :D 3**


	4. Entre bailes y platicas, ahora promesas?

**Hola! aqui esta el 4to capitulo...**

**hablamos abajito ;D**

**Bella's pov:**

**(3oh!3-Starstruckk)**

No puede ser… Las estrellas se han alineado, tal vez tenga unas buenas influencias allá arriba… O solo fue casualidad… Pero MI Dios griego estaba sentado en el medio de la sala de los Hale en una forma muy relajada y _sensual _con una camisa azul oscuro y una cara de _asombro?_ Umm mi cerebro me debe estar jugando una mala pasada…

**-**Hola chicos!!! –Saludo una alice muy efusiva, se acerco a su novio y como cada vez que se encontraban se miran a los ojos y luego de un beso corto pero muy romántico se sonríen… Hello!!! Hay 4 personas aquí sin pareja y tal vez estemos un poco frustrados… lo noto por que todos traemos unas caras…-

Rosalie fue la segunda en salir en su estado de shock, aunque cabe resaltar que ella se estaba comiendo con la mirada al grandulon que estaba sentado en el fondo _muy raro…_

-Hola hermanito, Emm-Se acerca al grandulon y le planta un beso en la mejilla le guiña un ojo y ahora se dirige a mi Dios griego…-

Hola Edward como estas?- Edward, Edward, Edward se llama Edward!!! Que nombre mas apropiado! Es un nombre sacado de uno de mis libros favoritos… Podría ser mas perfecto?-

-Hola Rose pues bien y tu? Hey a donde se fue tu educación, no nos has presentado con las señoritas…- Ahora si me derretí… tan educado y esa voz! Umm ya estoy fantaseando mucho, tal vez este muy arreglada pero el nunca estaría con alguien como yo… Tal vez no este a su nivel…-

-Oh lo siento chicos… La pequeña duende del cabello negro es Allie mi cuñada, ella es la novia de jasper llevan saliendo 1 año- Allie se separa de Jazz y los va a saludar, con un brinquito muy conocido por mi…-

-Hola soy Mary alice Brandon, preferiblemente llámenme allie o alice. Soy adicta a las compras y una persona amigable…- Ok que es esto??? Presentación y demás???...-

-Hola alice, soy Emmett Cullen, me puedes llamar oso, grandulon o Emm como prefieras y ah si amo los carros y sobre todo los deportes…- Si el grandulon que tiene pinta de oso que estaba en una esquina…- Un gusto en conocerte -Le da una sonrisa y un abrazo muy fuerte…-

-Y yo soy Edward Cullen, umm me puedes llamar Edward, me gusta la música clásica y amo mi volvo…-Awww música clásica???, le dio un abrazo a mi amiga, aunque cabe recalcar no tan fuerte como el del oso…-

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos! Y pues la belleza que esta envuelta en un maravilloso vestido azul es Bella, Bells acércate, no seas asocial!!!- La matare en privado, aunque primero debería torturarla, apuesto que debo estar roja como un tomate en este punto de mi vida… que tal si le boto esa cartera Louis Vouitton* que ella tanto ama, creo que será buen castigo…-

-Emm hola, Soy Isabella Marie Swan, preferiblemente llámenme Bella o Bells y emm me gustan los libros…- Emmett se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo de oso similar al de alice, solo que a lo que me soltó se rió de mi y dijo…-

-Pues apuesto a que seremos grandes amigos! A que no? Ya te veo como la damisela en apuros, en realidad estas algo escuálida o esa es tu forma habitual de estar? –Tras ese comentario mi cara se sintió arder, estoy segura de haber pasado por todas lo tonos de rojo para este punto de la noche… En ese momento Edward se acerco y le golpeo la nuca a Emmett y con una sonrisa se acerco a mí y me dijo…-

-No le prestes atención a Emm el es algo imprudente pero te acostumbraras pronto –Lo ultimo me loo dijo guiñándome el ojo-Un gusto conocerte Bells- Se inclino como un caballero y tomo mano, la beso delicadamente y luego se levanto y me sonrió, en ese momento no me importo quien estuviera a mi alrededor, solo éramos el y yo…- A mi me parece que eres hermosa y fíjate hasta combinamos – Se acerco a mi oído y me dijo- Aunque debo admitir que el color azul te queda mejor a ti que a mi…

-Lamento interrumpirlos de esa platica tan interesante que llevan, pero en este momento ya los demás están el auto solo faltamos nosotros… Van o se quedan???- Pregunto Allie, siempre tan imprudente…-

-Vamos – Dije luego de encontrar mi voz finalmente…-

Cuando salimos, Allie se fue con Jazz en su auto (Mercedes negro descapotable), Rosalie se fue con Emmett en su BMW y adivinen con quien me dejaron? Si me dejaron con mi perdicion, mi Dios griego Edward, nos montamos en el jeep y empezamos nuestro camino hacia ese dichoso club…

-Entonces… Bella dime que edad tienes?

-Tengo 16 cumpliré los 17 el septiembre próximo- Le dije- Y tu?

-Yo ya cumplí mis 17, cuéntame estas en el instituto de Forks?

-Oh si, estoy en ultimo año por que tu también entraste ahí o ya iras a la universidad?-Dios que diga que aun no se ha graduado, por lo menos lo vería mas seguido…-

-Pues si estoy en el instituto de Forks en mi ultimo año, al parecer el destino nos ha jugado una pasada no? Y si en la sala dijiste que te gustaba leer, que haces ahora camino a un club con un hombre que apenas vas conociendo?-

-Buena pregunta esa, pues resulta ser que tengo unas 2 muy buenas amigas que son algo manipuladoras y pues si, preferiría quedarme leyendo un libro o viendo una película, pero ellas me obligaron y en cuanto a lo desconocido, es una buena oportunidad para conocer gente nueva y además las conoces desde la infancia no? No veo una razón para desconfiar en ti…Además tu no eres el de la música clásica? No te han dicho que en esos lugares hay música tan alta que no te deja escuchar ni tus propios pensamientos? Además no es música clásica precisamente…-

-Jejejeje, pues si los conozco desde la infancia y tranquila Bells si he ido a clubes en ocasiones anteriores, mira de hecho ya llegamos…- El tiempo paso volando cuando iba hablando con este hombre… ya eran las 10:30 y los chicos nos estaban esperando en la entrada…-

-Casi pensamos que se habían perdido –Dijo allie- Bueno entremos…-

En la entrada había un grandulon muchísimo mas agrande de Emmett y pues muy intimidante, aun no sabia como íbamos a lograr pasar, pero como siempre mis amigas siempre están listas, con una señal el grandulon nos dejo pasar y al entrar al club pude divisar unas cuantas parejas _bailando_, otras en la barra y en el segundo piso la gente hablando en unas mesas… El sitio no estaba tan mal y pues la música si era algo pegajosa… Nos dirigimos al segundo piso, las chicas habían reservado dos mesas, el mesero llego y todos pedimos unos shots para empezar la noche, yo no quería pero Allie dijo que era para _prenderme_ y pues luego puso la carita de cachorrito a medio morir de la cual ya les había contado antes y me toco aceptar…

Conforme nos tomamos los tragos, Allie y Jazz se fueron a bailar, Rose y emm mantenían una conversación muy interesante, estaban casi tan juntos que parecían uno solo, en realidad hacen una pareja muy linda y con eso de que a Rose le gusta Emm desde que tiene uso de razón, hace la situación mas romántica aun…

-Quieres bailar?- Me pregunto la hermosa voz de mi compañero…-

-Creo que soy un peligro bailando y mas con estos tacones, así que por el bien de tus pies mejor no…-Le dije con toda la sinceridad de mi voz…-

-Pues yo siempre he creído que la responsabilidad es del que guía y te digo mis pies están mas que dispuesto a salir dañados solo para bailar contigo…- En ese momento el se puso de pie y me tendió su mano, la cual no pude rechazar, por dos razones: La primera allie y Rose me estaban mirando esperando a que rechazara para empezar a concretar un plan de tortura que lo mas seguro es que consistiría en centros comerciales y muchas bolsas, la segunda fue: Por Dios quien le va a decir que no a EL? además habían unas mujeres, muy hermosas cabe destacar, que estaban mirando mucho a Edward así que por esas simples razones acepte…-

La canción que estaba sonando era right round de Flo-rida, así que empecé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la canción, o como sea que se llame lo que yo estaba haciendo… Supongo que haber salido con Alice y Rosalie antes me había dado el beneficio de por lo menos tener ritmo, todo consistia en un suave menear de caderas, de aquí para alla de alla para acá…

-Ves no lo haces tan mal… Es mas lo haces excelente- Me dijo Edward, para ese punto estábamos bailando como si fuésemos uno, estábamos tan cerca que el aire no podría pasar entre nosotros, en ese momento le di la espalda y el agarro mi cadera…-

La canción se acabo y comenzó una que no conocía aunque debo reconocer que el ritmo era muy pegajoso…

_(Bailando fue…/Daddy Yankee)_

Para el momento en que empezó a sonar la canción tenia mi espalda pegada al pecho de Edward y aunque apenas nos acabáramos de conocer sentía que tendría mucha confianza con, con una mano en mi cintura y la otra en la cadera el me hacia sentir _protegida_ y aunque yo me sentía una torpe bailando el me hacia reír y me distraía cantándome trozos de la canción al oído, la canción se acabo y vinieron mas, ya en el cuarto baile necesitaba tomar algo, así que nos acercamos a nuestra mesa, allí nos encontramos con 2 parejas de jóvenes besándose, oh si ya adivinaron? Rose/Emmett y Allie/Jazz, Edward y yo no dijimos nada y nos fuimos muy discretamente llegamos a la barra y ahí rompimos en risas, parecíamos dos niños pequeños que acababan de hacer una travesura, a lo que se nos paso el efecto yo pedí un _Bloody Marie*_ y el solo pidió una _Budweiser_* con nuestros tragos en mano empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida… Hasta que una rubia hueca se le acerco a Edward y le pidió que bailara con el, en ese momento estaba roja de la furia, aunque no sabia por que, yo nunca había tenido un sentimiento como este, me sentía impotente, me sentía _celosa…_En ese momento me pare y deje al par solitos, me dirigía a la mesa muy enfurruñada cuando un brazo me freno…

-Bells, a donde vas?- Me pregunto un Edward muy preocupado…-Te fuiste de repente, voltee y ya no estabas me metiste un tremendo susto…-

-Pues -Le dije muy calmada, cuando por dentro tenia una revolución- Te deje a solas con tu amiguita la _barbie edición prostituta*_ –Le dije con sorna y un tanto asombrada con las palabras que acababa de proferir, o sea estaba celosa de alguien que apenas acababa de conocer y con quien sabia no tendría nada nunca, ya que no estaba a su nivel…-

-Bella eres increíble, esa chica estaba borracha y me estaba pidiendo que bailáramos, la intente persuadir que ya tenia _pareja _y cuando me voltee para presentarlas y ella viera que estaba en lo cierto para que me dejara en paz, pero tu ya no estabas, me preocupe tanto que la deje hablando sola y me pare para buscarte, lo se parece ridículo acabo de conocerte pero de verdad no te cambiaria por ninguna de las mujeres que se encuentran aquí esta noche…- En serio dijo eso??? Bueno si lo dice con intenciones amistosas al menos soy una amiga para el… por algo se empieza no???-

-Ohh Edward lo siento, es que me sentía como fuera de lugar, que hacia el mal tercio por eso me pare, pero sabes que mejor busquemos a los chicos que en este momento deben estar, uff mejor no lo digo…-

-Bella no harías mal tercio, en tal caso ella _seria_ el mal tercio y no te disculpo por que no hay nada que perdonar, coincido contigo busquemos a los muchachos para irnos de una vez…-Subimos y llegamos a nuestra mesa… Los chicos ya estaban separados pero ahora solo hablaban entre ellos, algo que no pude pasar por alto fue que Rose estaba tomada de la mano con Emmett…-

-Hey parejitas… la noche ha sido muy entretenida pero ya son 2:30 y presumo que como yo todos estamos cansados así que mejor por que no nos vamos a casa a descansar???

-Oh si Ed coincidimos contigo…-Dijo una alice un tanto borracha…-

Salimos del club tal y como habíamos llegado, Emmett se fue con Rose, Allie con Jazz y yo con Edward… Todos nos quedamos a dormir en casa de los Hale ya que nosotras las chicas no nos sentíamos en capacidad de manejar… Nos quedamos en el cuarto de rose, ella nos presto una pijama a Allie y a mi, ambos camisones de Victoria secret el mio era celeste claro que llegaba a medio muslo era medio transparente y tenia encaje blanco en el pecho y en el borde final, esto venia a juego con una ropa interior, cabe destacar que para la hora que era y lo cansada que estaba no me importo lo que me puse, cada una tomo un baño y alice se puso su pijama que constaba de una camisola como la mía pero roja transparente y traía cacheteros, la de Rose era un short blanco casi cachetero y una camisilla blanca, tomamos un poco de agua antes de caer dormidas…

Lo único que me acuerdo antes de dormir son las palabras de Rose:

_-Mañana tendremos un día muy largo chicas descansemos ya que Bella y yo tenemos mucho que decir…-_

Umm que habrá querido decir Rose con eso??? Últimamente siempre me dejaban con la duda, no me digne ni a preguntar por que los parpados se me cerraban prácticamente solos, esta vez no iba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, si no en los brazos de un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados, en los brazos de mi Dios griego Edward, antes de caer profundamente dormida me hice una promesa:

_Me haré la mejor amiga de Edward y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por ser algo más…_

Y así se acabo este día tan largo y lleno de sorpresas…

***Louis Vouitton: Diseñador muuy famoso :D Me gustan sus carteras, es mas tengo una y Allie tambien...**

***Bloody marie: Tragi a base de cerezas y vodka creo :S Se ve muy lindo es rojitoo :F jejeje**

***Budweiser: Cervezas de origen aleman, dicen que soy muy buenas :D**

***La barbie dicion prostituta jejeje es Tanya, ella seria una rubia platinada en este fic xD La veran lueguito ;)**

**Pues ya sin mas nos vemos la proxima debo recordar los reviews?? No les cuesta nada T.T**

**Se aceptan sugerencias y criticas ;) Es mi primer fic chicas/chicos jejeje please coment!!! :D**

**Make me happy pleasee :D (k)**


End file.
